


生日礼物

by K_innocence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_innocence/pseuds/K_innocence
Summary: 杰森的13岁生日那天异常的顺利，特别是大哥给他带来了一些特殊的小礼物。





	

**Author's Note:**

> *有年龄操作注意

 

今天是杰森13岁生日。他非常兴奋。  


不仅仅因为他又长大一岁了，也因为今天一整天都出奇的顺利。

 

由于是星期六的缘故，阿福以“杰森少爷正是长身子的阶段”的理由破例接近中午才叫醒他，还给他准备了最爱的牛排和拿破仑冰激凌。吃晚饭的时候布鲁斯更是拿出了一个他亲手组装的摩托车模型，可以当桌摆也可以放在书架上装逼的那种。虽然杰森能肯定这是他无视福克斯的各种咳嗽和明嘲暗讽，依旧发奋图强亲力亲为坚持不在会议上睡着的产物。不过他已经很满足了，毕竟布鲁斯不可能亲自给他组装一辆能上路的摩托车。且不说他还没到能骑车上路年纪，戈登警长也不会很想看到哥谭马路上再多一辆无牌照的黑车跟在蝙蝠车后面到处跑——天天轰鸣的蝙蝠车和时不时露面的蝠翼已经够他头疼的了，再来那么一出的话，光是新闻发布会上的闪光灯就能烧坏他的视网膜。  


看，杰森是个多么懂事的好孩子，不，我已经长大了！  


杰森的满足基本可以跟惊喜爆棚划等号，以至于他进房间的时候根本没注意到有一道鬼鬼祟祟的黑影蹲在他床头边。  


“谁在那里？”杰森正沉浸在巨大的喜悦中，打开灯的一瞬间差点变成巨大的惊吓，“……哦草，迪克你怎么在这里？我还以为你今天加班……"  


被戳破身份的迪克连忙冲他挤挤眼睛，示意他不要惊动布鲁斯和阿福：“嘘，轻点声，别让布鲁斯知道我在这里，我跟他说了今天加班不回来吃饭的。”他还穿着夜翼的制服，眼罩也还没来得及摘掉，显然是提前了夜巡然后直接从布鲁德海文赶过来的。

 

迪克伸手摘下眼罩，眯起眼适应突如其来的光线，漂亮的蓝眼睛里露出一丝疑惑：“不过杰森你怎么会在这里？今天不用夜巡吗？”杰森挑了挑眉，没有直接回答他，而是径直走到书桌边，小心翼翼地将手中的模型放到稍靠里边的位置，以防拿书的时候不小心碰掉了。

 

他最近在试图研究莎士比亚的剧本，嗯，所以书的位置随着他灵感涌出的地点而改变，总之不会出这个房间。

 

迪克看着这个弟弟拿出比面对小甜饼还要认真的态度对待这个酷酷的模型的时候，开始很认真地思考自己的礼物似乎不是很拿得出手，现在开溜还来得及吗？要不要赶紧去一趟礼品店再给他买几个超人的拼装模型给他？  


 

在他胡思乱想的时候，这位大哥完全忘记了他已经错过了最佳的逃生时间，等他回过神来的时候，杰森已经抄着双手靠在书桌上一脸质问地看着他了：“我觉得，这个问题应该由我来问比较适合吧？布鲁斯说今天可以给我放一天假，迪克·格雷森，你最好给我一个能说服我的理由。为什么要偷偷进我的房、间？你这人从来都不注重别人隐私的吗？”迪克发誓他已经能看到有实质的火焰在杰森头上冒出来了。  


 

“喔喔喔冷静点小翅膀，我只是……来给你送生日礼物而已。”迪克连忙举起双手表示自己绝对没有其他任何不轨的企图，“我发誓，小翅膀。而且，你看，今天是你生日嘛，作为大哥的我怎么可能不来给你庆祝生日呢，对吧？”杰森撇撇嘴，放下手表示自己勉强接受这套说辞。他站直身子朝迪克走去：“那你给我准备了什么礼物？拿出来看看。”迪克一噎，下意识地别过身子把礼物挡在后面。“那个啥……小翅膀你能不能先转过去，我把东西放你床头柜里，等，等我走了你再打开……拜托……"夜翼罕见地有点结巴了，话里似乎还带了点不易察觉的羞涩。  


 

这大大挑起了杰森的好奇心。第一代神奇小子，现任夜翼，生活中是个男女通杀的大帅哥迪克·格雷森竟然会在给弟弟送生日礼物的时候露出羞涩的表情。  


 

这说出去谁信！要不是他就站在夜翼面前，他自己都不会信！  


 

少年人的好奇心被兄长不寻常的行为高高吊起，像一头见到了翻飞的红布的斗牛一样顶着他缓缓上前，想要一探究竟。“嘿嘿，停下！杰森，拜托你停下！真的，求你转过去好吗……呃……"迪克看着杰森一步一步向他走来，平日里灵活的四肢现在像被粘了胶水似的黏在了地板上，仿佛一只被折断了翅膀的大蓝鸟，不断地试图用眼神来阻止接下去将要发生的惨剧——天哪，布鲁斯要是知道他带来的是什么，一定会杀了他的，不，比杀了他还要惨……他现在宁可出去跟小丑打一架也不要留在这里了！但是已经晚了，杰森已经一把把他扑倒在地上，迪克死死护在身后的袋子也一并滚了出来。  


 

说点实在的，当杰森带着他从哥谭小巷子里出来的痞气走向迪克的时候，迪克才发现那个瘦瘦小小的杰森已经不见了，在他面前的是一个已经隐隐开始发育的少年。他的身上仔看不见以前营养不良的样子，他拥有了更多的肌肉，而不是堆积在身上的脂肪，凸起的血管在紧实白皙的皮肤下看起来愈发的明显。两年前买的T恤已经嫌小了，不再是松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上，而是清晰地绷出了胸膛的轮廓。迪克想转开他的目光，却又义无反顾地看向了对方胸前微微凸起地两点。该死，他好像开始出汗了。迪克心虚地舔舔嘴唇。  


但是他再心虚也没办法改变什么，因为袋子滚出来的时候，本来就没扎紧的袋口松了开来，里面的东西骨碌碌滚了一地。

 

 

“安全套，润滑剂……这是DVD的遥控器吗？”杰森把滚出来的东西一样一样捞起来，“.…..你认真的吗，迪克？你觉得这个红色的跳蛋很适合13岁的我？”他蹲下身，面对着迪克，晃了晃手中的的物体。跳蛋弹跳着拍打在迪克的手上。而迪克的脸鸵鸟似得埋在手心里，发出一声闷闷的哀嚎：“哦别这样，小翅膀……天哪，太羞耻了…...”

 


End file.
